The Greatest Thief
by kaito136
Summary: "I'm not a great thief. Never will be. Because the greatest thief of all gets what they want, and always gets what they want." One-sided Rikku/Yuna. One-shot.


**The Greatest Thief**

I think my summary and title is pretty weak for this fic. May change in the future.

Pairing: Rikku/Yuna (one-sided), Yuna/Tidus (mentions).

Warning: There's Rikku/Yuna so if you're not into girls-love (even if it's one-sided), or you're gonna complain to me that it's incest, please do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: This is purely non-profitable fanmade. If I own FFX or FFX-2 I'll make Rikku even more bisexual than she already is.

* * *

You know... I kindda lost count the number of times I have managed to steal something as important as this without anyone noticing. Or... Maybe even realising that it is gone? I mean, gee, this is something you wear all the time! And what? I have left the _scene of crime _for at least 10 minutes already and no one has yet to figure out that it was me?

I guess I _am _that good, huh?

Fiddling with this metal necklace and swinging it around by the chain. I let it twirl around my index finger silently and let it loose again. This cycle just goes on as I sat quietly on my bed in the Celsius. A lonely Celsius, you could say. Everyone's gathered by the beach in Besaid, welcoming Tidus' return and playing with Lulu's new born. A double-welcome party is what I called it.

But something's else on my mind. Or maybe, nothing's on my mind may be more accurate. It's blank. Yeah, clean state of blank. With all the journey and adventure ending here in Besaid once again, there's nothing much to do now, you know? Spheres aren't gonna be there forever. Once all the past is uncovered, it's uncovered. The future's past are already being recorded, and so, Sphere Hunters don't have many spheres left to hunt.

It's a job that will never last forever, sadly. I enjoyed it, really. It was fun, the company was great, and thanks to Yunie's nosiness, we went on an exciting adventure again. Tiring, sure, but I feel like I have learned a lot. Like, a whole lot, you know? About Spira, about people, about... Yunie.

So maybe that is why I have retreated back into the Celsius alone, minding my thoughts, my own business... Or maybe minding this necklace's business.

Well, two of my best buddies wears necklaces, but this one that I am playing with, belongs to someone bizarre. Maybe "someone" to describe _him_ is already being bizarre.

That's right, this necklace has the Zanarkand Abes' logo on it.

Swinging it randomly, the sharp edge of the logo cut into my wrist. With a yelp, I tossed the accused weapon onto my bed and looked at my wrist closely.

Great, there's a light pink stroke over it. Looks like I'm some emo.

I glared back at the necklace that is now lying motionlessly on my bed, enjoying all its space and comfort.

Rikku, is _never_ an emo. How in the name of machina can _I _be an emo!

I grunted and glared even deeply at the necklace, without noticing that my cousin had climbed up the stairs behind me. She seems curious at that moment, I think, I don't grow eyes behind my back.

With a light tap on my shoulder, I jumped with surprise and turned immediately to attack whoever behind me on reflex. Just as my fist was about to hit her face, Yunie's arm flew up and grabbed me, locking my wrist in position.

I guess Yunie really has the Al Bhed blood in her for those reflexes. Either that, or she really hung around with us Al Bheds for too long.

I wasn't really thinking at that point, all I know was that I was busy registering the features of my cousin's face. I must have looked like I'm dumb or something, but I couldn't react further.

What I mean is that, I don't usually get caught getting mad over... over... over a piece of metal–

Bah!

"Wow, what was that for, Rikku?" Yunie smiled and let go of my wrist.

See, told ya I look dumb... Or something.

I shrugged and turned to grab the necklace, keeping it out of sight from Yunie. "Nothing much. What are you doing here? Where's 'The Man'?" I replied and glanced behind her back, as if looking for the figure of my victim.

The ex-summoner just chuckled and sat down on my bed, opposite of where I tossed the necklace.

She eyed at me curiously, giving me goosebumps. I mouthed her a "What?" and still, all she did was smile and stare at me.

All I remember was I froze up back then. Like my Al Bhed blood just stop moving in my veins and was about to grow some machina-breed Chocobos through my goosebumps—

Er... I mean, surely if you see two different-coloured eyes staring at you you'll get the chills too, right?

My mouth opened once more but she beat me into speaking first. "C'mon, hand it over now, my little thief."

And my mouth remained like this for the next few seconds.

"I know you have it," Yunie gave me a little nudge on my elbow and stuck her palm up at me.

Forcing myself to break eye contact, I looked away and sighed. "Jeez, no fun." I grumbled and threw the arm that was holding onto the necklace to her direction.

Like I said, eyes don't grow behind my back but I can feel it. Yunie was still in her position, but she bent sideways a little more. Might be something of my green spirally eyes but I could tell that she was trying to peep at my face, looking for clues, perhaps?

Right before she reach out to hold the item, I pulled my hand back and turned back at her.

"How did you know it was me anyway?" I asked raising an eye brow.

She looked surprised but only for a split second. She just started chuckling again.

My breath caught hold of me. It felt like there was no more air in my lungs but the only action I could do was to breathe out, you know? It could just be me, or the room, or Yunie or... the necklace but _tyssed _I'm starting to feel giddy.

I just... I love to see her smile and laugh, you know?

It feels even better than acknowledging the Eternal Calm _(two times I must say)_. But the Eternal Calm_(s)_ is second place only because it's one _(or was it two?)_ big reason why Yunie smiled.

Well, they were her hard work so I must like them too because I can be biased like that.

She stopped laughing.

Oh crap, am I suppose to—

Her slightly bristled hand landed on mine and the next thing I knew was that she stood up abruptly and started laughing again.

Confusion flood my thoughts until I look down and realise that the Zanarkand Abes' necklace had disappeared!

I jumped and stomped both my feet on the ground, pouting as much as I want. "Yunie! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair? You stealing an innocent man's necklace or me stealing it back for him?" she grinned and opened her palm downwards, letting the pendant drop into the air with its chain clipped between her fingers.

Frowning was all I could do in reply. Her words struck me more than she could have imagined. That's right. She could go all the way to so many extend just to be with him. That's something I could never have of her.

But it seems that in Yunie's eyes, all I was doing was pouting, because I do that so often especially around her. It's a chance for her to treat me as her little sister, a chance for me to get close to her.

She patted my head gently and smiled, "There, there, Rikku. Gotta learn to stop stealing out of habit, okay?"

There she goes again, bugging me to stop stealing. Stopping me from stealing is like... Stopping her from her pilgrimage during her summoner's time, you know? Or stopping her from defeating Vegnagun. You get the idea.

I shrugged and turned away, back facing her. I don't know why, but I'm letting my emotions getting the best of me this time. Usually I'm pretty good in concealing my emotions, letting her do whatever she wants because I like spoiling her and then letting her know that I'm with her all the way, even if she's making a spoilt brat's request.

"Rikku...?"

I sighed and shook my head, clearing my thoughts or messing them up. With a deep breath, I turned to face Yunie again, but this time, with a grin on my face.

Fake, but she can't tell so it's okay.

"I'll stop stealing—" I dragged on the word a bit, trying to see if she'll have some sort of reaction. Oh, she did, her face brighten up until I continued, "—once I steal what I want and am happy about it."

My grin widened, meaning all of what I said. My heels are rolling on its own now and I flicked my braids with my fingers playfully, showing that my mood is back.

All she did, was let off a happy sigh. It's happy because she's smiling, and that sigh was a shorter version of "I knew it, Rikku." I could tell that she was relieved, probably since she thought she had angered me or something.

I could never get angry at her, really. I guess that happy sigh was what I needed from her. Her being happy is enough for me.

A little chuckle escaped from my lips before I knew it and I jumped to hug my cousin, giving her a good Shoopuf-crushing squeeze before I let go and jumped back onto my bed.

Yunie had shut her eyes from that DeathTouch-like hug and when she opened her eyes, I had my head under my covers already.

"Not joining us for the party anymore?" she poked me at my bum from above the blanket.

I wanted to go, if I could. If I am still the happy Rikku everyone knew.

I bit my bottom lip and replied as cheerfully as I could, "Nuh-uh. Criminals aren't allowed to party with the royalties."

For some reason, I was praying with all my heart that Yunie would accept that and leave me alone.

It came true. "Hm, if you say so. But you know, criminals with the royal blood are excused so you can still join us even if you're late." Yuna squeezed my shoulder lightly and left the room.

I peeked out and looked at the direction she left and just... looked. I wished I was thinking, or just be sure that I wasn't thinking at all because... Because it's confusing. It's the kind of confusion that even my white-mage Summoner Yunie could not heal with her Esuna. Maybe... Maybe she could heal me, but not with a spell.

Cheesy, but I knew I've fallen into a spell. A deep-deep spell that carried me through the Summoner's Pilgrimage two years ago and then Gullwings this past few months. Ah, it might be a haste spell, since time spent with her always pass by so fast.

Shutting my eyes and resting my head on my pillow, I rolled up into a fetal position. Thoughts and more thoughts were filling my head. Excuses and reasons and many more Yunie-s came into my vision behind my eye lids. I cringed, trying to absorb it all while I could because when these thought leave me, I could never retrieve them back.

Bare thoughts and I couldn't take them back, needless to say about that one thing I wanna steal the most.

I'm not a great thief. Never will be. Because the greatest thief of all gets what they want, and always gets what they want.

Because what I want, is Yunie.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, my first game-related fanfic! It's easy to write, therefore I wrote this first. The jump of mood is pretty drastic but I don't really know how to fix it. Corrections for English are welcomed!

Please drop a review, I do like receiving them.

Here's a sentence that I wanted to use in this fic but never got to:  
"Oh Yevon, I never believed in you until I meet Yunie. I mean, I gotta thank you for building up all the nonsense and turning Yunie into a summoner or I'll never meet her."

It sounds pretty good o_O I think I might use it for my next fic or something.

Translate: "tyssed" is the Al Bhed word for "dammit".

Oh, and surprise, although this is FFX-2, **I've never played that game before. **:x And I haven't even completed FFX.

18 Oct 2013,  
Kaito


End file.
